


Hurry Up

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Omorashi, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: When Lucifer wakes up, Chloe is in the shower. Which wouldn't be a problem, except he really needs to pee and doesn't want to interrupt her.(This is separate to my Leaky Lucifer series)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Hurry Up

Lucifer and Chloe had spent several nights together by now, and several mornings together too as a result. Most mornings Lucifer woke before Chloe, used the bathroom, and quickly returned back to the warm bed before she even awoke.

However, one morning Lucifer awoke, and Chloe wasn’t there.

He cracked his eyes open as his hand searched for her beside him, “Chloe?” he croaked, yawning, and rubbing his eyes.

Then as he awoke properly, his ears picked up the sound of the shower, and he smiled a little to himself. The fact that Chloe felt comfortable enough in his home to shower without asking him first, was something he took great pride in.

However, as he sat up, he realized there was a downside to this. He needed to pee quite badly, but since Chloe had woken before him and gone into the bathroom before he could have his morning wee, it wasn’t like he could just take care of it.

So, he would have to hold it.

Which was fine, he was the devil, he could wait a little bit while his girlfriend finished showering.

Some people would knock and tell their partner they needed to use the toilet, and either the partner would invite them in to pee while the other person showered, or they would stop their shower and vacate the bathroom so their partner could relieve themselves.

Lucifer however would do nothing of that sort.

For some reason the act of urination embarrassed him, and the idea of having to tell Chloe that he needed to do it, was humiliating. Perhaps it was because of how human it was, and since he was an angel who had recently developed human needs around Chloe, it felt like damage to his pride and ego.

He refused to embarrass himself like that. So, he decided to just relax in the bed while he waited.

That didn’t last long though because soon lying still, coupled with listening to the shower water was making his bladder ache worse.

Hence, he got up and decided he may as well get dressed now. Once on his feet though, the issue became much more apparent and he had to press his legs together for a moment as gravity weighed on his overfilled bladder, “Bloody hell.” That was what he got for drinking so much last night and forgetting that it would actually have an effect on him since the detective was around.

Once he’d somewhat recovered, Lucifer ventured into his closet, which didn’t help much in terms of the sound of the shower bothering his bladder, since the bathroom door was attached to his closet.

He winced a little, shifting from foot to foot as the sound agitated him. But he just tried to block it out, as he focused instead on choosing his outfit for the day.

After agonizing over options for maybe ten minutes, Lucifer picked a maroon suit, deciding to go for a splash of colour today. He only wore the two pieces, not feeling like the waistcoat today since it was warmer out lately; spring was definitely in full bloom.

Lucifer dressed and checked his appearance in his full-length mirror, satisfied by how he looked. But the mirror was quite close to the bathroom door, and now he was no longer distracted by his outfits, it was making him feel even worse. So bad in fact that for a moment he grabbed his crotch like he was a child when a needy pang hit him.

To make matters worse he watched himself doing it in the mirror and watched as the blush crossed his face when he realized what he was doing, and quickly removed his hand, “I’m not a bloody child.” He muttered even as his bladder yelled at him to empty it.

He needed another distraction.

Lucifer quickly strode out of the closet and to his piano, hoping it would offer both as a distraction and to cover the sound of the shower. He sat on the bench, struggling to sit still as he placed his fingers on the keys and began to play a soft melody, just something he was making up as he went.

But as he played a stronger wave of need hit and made him press the wrong key as his legs squeezed together and he clenched his jaw, doing everything to prevent himself from grabbing at himself again, “Bloody hell hurry up detective-“ he groaned, jiggling his leg, inhaling a deep breath and trying to focus again.

He began to play once more, and he got a little further into the song before another wave was hitting, and this one was even worse, making the devil fully fold in two, involuntarily gripping his crotch, “Shit-“ he whined, the need was non-ignorable now. 

Lucifer hated it, but at this point it was give up his pride and knock on the door and get Chloe to let him use the toilet, or try and hold it past his limit and risk wetting himself, ruining his suit and his pride entirely. 

The latter was never going to happen, so Lucifer reluctantly stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom, every step sending waves of need through him. He squirmed and crossed his legs, but he managed to avoid grabbing himself as he made his way there.

But once he was close and the shower sounds were louder again, with no piano to cover them, he was getting so desperate that his hand was clutching at his pants just beside his penis, trying to resist the urge but it was hard.

He took a breath and knocked hard on the door, hoping Chloe would hear him.

There was a moment where he didn’t hear anything and he was about to knock again, when he heard Chloe’s voice, however it was drowned out by the shower. He opened the door just a little, “Repeat that?” He asked, trying not to sound on the verge of wetting himself hearing the water so clearly.

“I asked what was up.” Chloe replied from behind the shower curtain.

Lucifer swallowed, wanting so badly to say nothing and leave her be. But the options now were either fess up, end up peeing in a plant pot or something, or wet his pants. The last two were so shameful that he’d never consider them, so he needed to suck it up and talk.

“I…I was wondering if you were going to be much longer in there.”

“Oh, not too much longer. Maybe five minutes.”

Five minutes and Lucifer would be standing in a yellow puddle. He felt his face start to heat up as he realized he’d need to confess to what was wrong if he wanted to be able to use the toilet, “I-I uh…” another wave of need hit, the water sounds really getting to him and he accidentally moaned aloud.

“Lucifer, are you alright?” Chloe peered her head around the curtain, and thankfully Lucifer was mostly hidden by the door because he was currently clutching his penis for dear life, trying not to look like he was about to burst.

“I…I need- “this shouldn’t be this hard to say, “I need to use the toilet.” He finally got out, his face sufficiently red, “Like…now.” He hated having to say that and sound pathetic, but the urgency was at a point where he couldn’t wait any longer.

Chloe blinked, definitely not expecting that, “Oh, I’m sorry Lucifer. Yeah of course, give me a sec to get out and you can come right in.” she shut off the water which provided temporary relief for the devil who closed the door to give her privacy.

While he waited for her to get out, Lucifer hopped from foot to foot, the need so bad he couldn’t move his hands from his crotch even if he tried. It was humiliating and he hated that Chloe would see him that way.

True to her word, Chloe was quick to dry off and get out of the shower, opening the door with a towel wrapped around her. She saw Lucifer’s state and raised her brows a little, “Oh Lucifer, why didn’t you tell me you were so desperate? I would have come out sooner.”

Lucifer didn’t have a minute to answer though, the second she was out, he rushed inside, feeling embarrassed and bad for ignoring her like that, but he was seconds from ruining his suit. He didn’t even close the door, just ran for the toilet, ripping his zipper open and throwing open the toilet, not bothering to raise the lid all the way as he pulled himself out and immediately started peeing.

The feeling was almost orgasmic, and Lucifer couldn’t help but let out a few groans of relief as he emptied his bulging bladder into the bowl, his legs feeling weak with relief. That had been a close call.

He peed for nearly 2 minutes before he finally ran dry and he shook himself before zipping back up again and flushing, cleaning the few specks of urine that had gotten on the seat.

As he washed his hands, he caught his breath and started to calm down a bit from that adrenaline rush of worrying that he was going to piss all over his floor.

Lucifer took longer than needed to dry his hands, anxious to face Chloe after that, but he finally walked out, finding Chloe now dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for him. He cleared his throat, struggling to meet her eyes, “Sorry you had to see me like that.”

But Chloe was shaking her head, “It’s okay Lucifer, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” She approached him, seeing he was so embarrassed, “Don’t be embarrassed, everyone pees.”

The devil only blushed more at that statement, “Normally I don’t.” he mumbled, still refusing to look at her.

For a moment Chloe was confused, forgetting who she was talking to, but then it made sense when she realized he was referring to his vulnerability around her, that had now extended to human bodily needs as of late, “I know. But you do for now, and it’s okay.” She put a gentle hand on his arm, rubbing softly then slid it up to cup his chin, “Please don’t be ashamed. Look at me Lucifer.”

Reluctantly he tilted his head up, his cheeks flushed red and eyes nervous as he looked at her, but he didn’t see one ounce of amusement or teasing in her eyes, only sincerity, “It’s okay. In future I’ll make sure you can go before I shower if you need, okay? So, we don’t have to go through that again.”

It was humiliating in a way that Chloe was having to make any special arrangement at all for his bathroom needs, but it was nice of her to be so kind about it. He nodded a little, “Thanks…I always need to go badly in the morning.” He confessed, his face burning again but he managed to maintain eye contact.

Chloe smiled, “Most people do. And it’s okay. Now we’re together we’re learning how to adapt our routines. I have my own en-suite at home, so I rarely have to account for other people’s schedules. And I imagine you’re the same. But it’s trial and error. At least the error here was just a little embarrassment, and not any puddles, hm?”

This topic still made Lucifer embarrassed, but he managed to smile a little at her comment, nodding, “You’re right. I may have overreacted a little.”

Chloe stroked his cheek softly, “It’s okay, I knew I was dating a drama queen before now.”

That comment was what helped break Lucifer from his quiet mood and he smiled a bit wider, nudging her, “Excuse you detective.”

The detective giggled, nudging him right back, “I love him though.” And she leaned up and kissed him softly, then when they broke apart, both flushed faced for a different reason, she added, “I actually have to go now.” With an awkward chuckle, “Probably all the talk about it.”

“That’s alright.” Lucifer rubbed her arm then gave her space, “Why don’t I start on breakfast while you do that?”

“Deal.”

And so the couple enjoyed the rest of their morning without worry.


End file.
